Nothing can stop true love
by ShortVampChick
Summary: this is a story i had up on my mums account Kiagirl06, wat if tyler had a sister who is on love with reid, and wat if he was sent to military school to stop him from becoming addicted, Can nothing really stop true love? Luv bee M for safety
1. Goodbyes

**I own Alyz But not The Covenant and'Never Back Down' but I do have a copy of the DVD's **

**I have used a couple of lines out of 'Never Back Down' in here see if you can work it out**

_**Alyz POV**_

The last day of school for the year is usually a happy/fun filled day for most 14 year olds, But not for me. Today is the day my one true love, Reid Garwin is to leave me for Military School. I'm Alyz Simms, sister of Tyler Simms, friend of Pouge Parry and Caleb Danvers and Girlfriend of Reid Garwin. I'm the only girl that has always hung around 'The Sons of Ipswich' since they were young, I'm also the only one out of us five that doesn't have a power, but that's okay with me, I don't care. You see the boys and the males of past generations are warlocks, scary, I know, no it's not the only scary thing is if they become addicted at the age of 18.

I was sitting in the last class holding hands with Reid as the teacher blabbered on about something that I couldn't care less about, "What are you thinkin bout Baby Girl?" he asked using my nickname that him and the boys had given to me when me were 10, Reid was they only one who ever shortened it to B.G.. Tyler was the only one to object to the nickname cause they called him 'baby boy', him and me are the youngest, Tyler was younger by 3 mins. He hated his nickname but, I liked mine so I didn't have a problem with it.

Tyler was starring at me so I made up something instead of telling Reid that I didn't want him to go, "Reid, when you gone, who's gonna keep you out of trouble?" I asked faking a smile.

Reid laughed at my, "Oh B.G., who's gonna get you into it?" he asked kissing me gently on the lips which caused Tyler to make a gagging sound.

"Jesus Reid, just suck my little sisters face off in front of me why don't yah?"

"Fine by me Baby Boy!" Reid smirked kissing me again

"Mr Garwin and Miss Simms, Not in my class!" the jerk of a teacher Mr Prossie yelled causing to whole class to stare.

"Sir you're just jealous you don't have a super hot girlfriend like I do!" Reid retorted.

"Oh, Mr Garwin I am truly going to miss you!" Mr Prossie throw back, Reid was laughing but soon stopped and tightened his grip on my hand as he saw my eyes go glassy at the mention of him leaving. He didn't want to go either but his father was worried about him becoming addicted to the 'power' that him and the boys got when they turned 13. So his dad is sending him to a military school were the head of the school is a warlock and has a similar ability as the boys, so he will be able to stop Reid from using. He told his dad that he wouldn't become addicted because he had me to live for, but his dad didn't believe him and told him that there was no use living for someone else and that you only need to live for yourself.

The bell to signal the end of class went and we started walking out to the front of the school so we could walk the long walk home. Mine and Tyler's house we first and we all stopped there, Ty said 'bye' to Reid, Pouge and Caleb were continuing to walk so they could give me and Reid some time alone.

Reid was hugging me when he whispered in my ear, "I fill so bad just going like this." he started to say, "What can I do to make the rest of the time together better?"

"The only thing that will make me happy is you staying" I whispered with a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"You know I want to but I can't." He whispered back louder then before because Ty had gone inside and the others had gone out of hearing range and were still walking.

"I know but I still wish you could." Great these stupid tears were coming back, "I have to go before Mum gets mad. I love you Reid, but…but I don't think the long distance stuff will wor4k. I…I'm so… so sorry."

Reid just stared at me in disbelieve. "Reid?" his eyes were black, "Reid please say something," still black, I was starting to get scared, "Reid please stop, you're scaring me."

He turned around and started to walk away. "I have to go before I hurt you!" he kept walking. I just stood there until he was around the corner, I could fill the tears falling more now.

I turned and slowly walked into the house saying hi to Mum with a small wave. I continued to walk past all the rooms until I got to a small set of stairs that lead to the attic that I called home. The attic was the size of a small apartment and I got my dad to fix the attic so that I could live in there without having to leave the room.

I had just put all my school stuff away and was sitting on the bed when my phone went off to signal that I got a text.

_**To: B.G.**_

_**From: Reid**_

_**I love you too and I'm sorry that I scared you I would never do anything to hurt you and that is why I left so soon, I will miss you. **_The tears started to fall again as I read it. _**I will come back to you when I can.**_

**To: Reid**

**From: B.G.**

**Is that a promise?**

_**To: B.G.**_

_**From: Reid**_

_**No. That's a guarantee!**_

I placed the phone down on the cupboard and the tears began to fall slowly rolling down my cheek. After about 5 mins there was a knock on the door, it was Tyler holding 2 cups of something

"Hey Aly, how are you holding up?" Ty asked in a sympathetic voice. I just gave a half smile and small nod, not trusting my voice. "I figured you might be in the mood for some hot chocolate!" Ty said placing the cup in my hand and taking a sip of his as he sat on the end of my bed like he had since we were young.

_Flashback to the age of 10_

_I was sitting on my bed thinking about everything that had happened in the last week and everything that was going on with Reid, the falling for him bit, when Ty walked in with 2 cups of hot chocolate and sat on my bed. "I thought you might need a drink." He said smiling. We sat there for 2 hours drinking the hot chocolates (we got a few re-fills) and talking about everything that had happened and what I should do.___

_End flashback_

I think that that was the main reason me and Reid ever started a relationship, because of that one chat that me and Ty had because he told me that he would stand by my decision about Reid.

He must have saw the glassy look that came into my eye at the thought of Reid, "What happened with Reid, did something go wrong?"

I had those stupid tears running down my face again now, great just my luck, "I… I broke up with him."

"I take it he didn't react to well?" Ty asked

I didn't know if I should tell Ty or not but it just kind of blurted out, "He got mad and was using to break stuff!" I gently yelled then started to talk but was cut off.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Ty's face had a look of pure fright on it.

"Ty stop it, you freaken out for no reason, Reid didn't hurt me he walked away before he could and he feels really bad about it."

"Have you heard from him since then?"

"Only by text, you can take a look if you want." Ty reached over and looked through my phone at the messages that Reid had sent with a sad look on his face.

"Gee's The Reid Garwin actually has feeling, who would have guessed." Ty always made things so chap better he ever caused me to giggle. "Oh My God, Did The Alyz Simms just giggle"

"No!" Okay so that was a lie, "You were just hearing things and yes Reid goes have feelings but he only shows them to me so ha."

"You did giggle!"

"Did not" we spent 2 hours fighting over if I giggled until Mum told us to grow up and stop fighting over stupid things. Tyler was right but I'll never admit it because I'm the girl and I'm always right so he can just deal with it.

**Okay so that is it for now, tell me what you think about it.**

**Did anyone realise the line?**

**It was the bit about 'who's gonna keep you out of trouble?' 'Who's gonna get you into it?'**

**Well any way I hope you liked it and please review, see I'm even saying please, that's some thing I don't do much **


	2. Turnin Bad

**I own Alyz but not the Covenant and Blazin 3 the Mix Tape**

**Sorry I haven't updated but I'm only 14 years old which means that I have school and school means home work =( **

**Any way here it is and thanks to all the people who reviewed **

_**Alyz P.O.V**_

**[A year later, the age of 15]**

It has been a year since Reid had left and I still felt the same as I did the day he left. I still wanted him back, I needed him back. My life was slowly falling apart everyday that passed. Yesterday I moved into a dorm room at Spencer, my room mate is cool for the first time in a year I'm actually having fun and looking forward to the day . Her name is Leezah (pronounced Lisa).

The first night we met we went out to Nicky's and she introduced me to all of her mates, the one I talked to most was Aaron Abbot, who is surprisingly gay. Aaron and I had spent most of the night talking and her filled me in on the guys that were off limits to me because her like them. Now 2 months after that night I am pulled up in a taxi outside his and his uncles house about to let him tattoo my arm for me, we were talking about tattoos yesterday in class and he had mentioned that his uncle had a home tattoo kit that he used for his tatts and since I use to young to get them from a professional tattooist Aaron agreed to do them for free. The fist tatts was one that had the boys' initials up my left arm in the order of C.D., P.P., T.S. and lastly right near my heart R.G., the second one is on my back of my right shoulder that said 'Baby Girl" in swirly writing and lastly on my back right behind my heart was a love heart with angle wings that said "A.S. and R.G.", in swirly writing in the middle of the heart.

Well here goes there is no turning back now, for the last year I have acted like I was a zombie and now that I was having fun I was going all out, Letting the rebel in me out, I was acting like Reid, "Knock, Knock!" I yelled

Aaron opened the door with a huge grin on his face," Hey babe. Ready for pain?" he asked hugging me

"Bring it on!" I walked over to the chair sat down getting ready for pain.

After about an hour and a half of swearing and pain, lots of swearing and pain, the job was done, "There you go babe, all finished now all I have to do is cut and colour your hair and the new you will be complete."

"Okay…wait… what? I never said anything about my hair; you were only doing my tatts." I whined and pouted my lips when I said the last bit.

"Oh Please… you did not think I'd give you these awesome tatts and let you keep your 'good girl' hair!"

"Well, yah, I did think that." I never expected a new heir cut, the tattoos made me look different as is it was.

"Please, I promise I will not make it look bad." Well I did need a new hair cut, little brown hair that cascaded down my back didn't suit or let people see my tattoos.

"Okay…but I want it shot so you can see my tatts." I stated which caused him to laugh as he shock his head

"I guess I could do that." Aaron rolled his eyes with a fake sigh as he put a CD into the massive kick ass stereo that he had. I CD was on of my new favourites, 'Blazin 3 the Mix Tape'

"So what have you got in mind for my hair today?"

"OMG, I'm like totally thinking of dying it blonde and adding some buttery highlights and making it beautifullll," he replied in a girly voice, "No seriously I'm going to give you a pixie cut and make it a dark brownie/black with red/brown streaks in it."

"Cool can't wait!" I replied with a smirk, like Reid's, he poked his tongue out because he knows that I hated being treated like a Barbie doll.

After about 15 mins of silence Aaron spoke, "Hey Aly, I was wondering… is your brother single?" I know he came over my place for a reason.

"Yes, but you can't have him."

"Why?" he asked whining like a 2 year old

"Cause he's my brother and you just can't"

"What about Pogue?"

"No! He's with that bitch Kate." I really don't know why Pouge is with her.

"Well, what about Caleb, I like a leader" He said half talking to himself."

"Yuk! ... No he's with some Sarah chick."

"Oh… our school has barely any good guys in it, oh I know, I'll see what Brady is up to."

"Why do you want a guy to go out with?"

"Because, it's been over a year and I need to get over Reid" wait what, I was the one with Reid. I had a feeling he was trying to tell my something.

"Oh really, is that so?"

"Yeh it's been long and I need to have fun!" fifteen minutes later and I was almost a sleep when Aaron said proudly, "There, done!"

I stood up and took a look in the mirror, "Holy Crap! That is not me!"

"I did a good job!"

"Yes you did. Thanks, I luv you." I said hugging him.

"Sorry babe, but I don't swing your way. I prefer guys." For some reason Aaron always turned things into a joke, well two can play at that game.

"How do you know I'm not? Ha" I asked poking my tongue out.

"So are you callin' Reid gay?" oh god, didn't see that one coming, I'll have to admit defeat.

"No!" I said putting my hands on my hands on my hips and poking out my tongue like a three year old again, "Well, time to go and face my Mum, wish me luck!"

"Nope, if I with you luck yo might not get into trouble!" That was it, I stomped out of the house without even saying goodbye, when I got into the Taxi and slammed the door shut and made my way home.

Five minutes later I was almost home when I couldn't take it, I pulled out my phone to text Aaron.

_**To: Sexiest Guy in Ipswich**_

_**From: Baby Girl**_

_**Sorry I stormed off, love u n tanx**_

I took a big breath when ti stepped out of the car. I paid the driver and took a step to what I thought would be my death.  
Mum was sitting on the couch watching some movie when I walked in, "Hi Mum." 'Please don't kill me' is what I should of said.

"Holy…., What the? How the? How the?..."oho bad sign, "just leave my sight I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" she screamed, cool reason to go to Nicky's.

**[Age of 16, provost office]**

"Mrs Simms, I'm afraid that the Ipswich all girls boarding school will not accept Alyz because of her behaviour."Douglas Higgins the new provost told my mum. The truth was he didn't want me to leave, we were good friends Doug and I, the amount of time Aaron and I spent up at the office anyone would think we lived there.

"Is there any other option, I want my little girl back!" she just had to say that again didn't she, it was so annoying.

"There is one more option, I've already checked and they will take her."Oh this sounds like fun, "the only place is Ipswich NEWS Military School." Okay weird name NEWS sounds like we're gonna learn how to read the news paper

"Okay D… I mean Provost Higgins what is goin' on with the name of that school NEWS!"

"Ha Ha," He was laughing at me, not fair, "Oh, Alyz, you are a funny one. It's pronounced Ipswich N.E.W.S. Military School; it stands for North, East, West, South, it means that they will take anyone in Ipswich and only Ipswich." Oh great everyone in Ipswich, goody.

"Well it sure sounds like fun, bring it on!" I said standing up and saluting him, before I walked out the door I saw my Mum shaking her head in disappointment, likes like I had to say by to the guys, I hate hard work.

**Okay there it is tell me what you think, I need a name for a new character, she's a bad girl and the only other girl at Military school so please tell me some names, I'm stuck!**

**Luv B**


	3. Leaving

**I own Alyz but not the Covenant**

**I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Renae, for helping me picking a name and for helping my in science when I'm writing the story and the teacher asks a question and I have no idea what he is going on about. And Thanks to Morgs for suggesting names.**

**Hey, hey it's my. I'm finally updating again. Okay so this is not that long it's more of a fill in chapter, I was going to have this as two separate flash backs but it was just to long. Any way here it is.**

_**Alyz P.O.V**_

I had just sent a massage to Caleb, Pouge and Tyler telling them to meet me at the hiding spot that Ty and I found when we were 12, it is a little lake hidden by trees. We had found it when we were playing one of our exploring games.

It only took the boys 5 minutes to turn up, "What's going on?" Caleb asked. He hated it when he's not in control and doesn't know everything.

"Yah B.G. what's so important? And why couldn't it wait till tomorrow?" Pogue asked mocking Caleb's tone of voice which resulted in Pouge getting a very mean glare.

"I can't tell you tomorrow cause I won't be here," As I said this they all had shocked expressions on there faces, "I'm leaving for Military School early in the morning and don't know when I'll see you guys again."

There was silence for a seconded before Ty broke it, "But Why?" He had a saddened look on his face that broke my heart, "Why would you go to Military School?"

I was about to say because of mum when I was interrupted by Pogue, "Isn't it obvious, she's trying to find Reid!" he stated. Shit I had forgot that Reid went to a military school in Ipswich, Damn what if he is there.

"As much as that would be a logical Idea no, it is because Mum wanted her, and I quote 'Little Girl' back, so I'm being sent to a military school 'cause the boarding school won't except me.

"I can't believe that Mum would do that!" Ty said mostly to himself.

"Well she did, now give me a hug you guys I need to go I have to pack and say goodbye to some other peps." I said almost crying, and with that we said our goodbyes and I was off to say by to Aaron.

I knocked on the door impatiently waiting for Aaron to answer it; I already had tears running down my face from saying goodbye to the boys.

I knocked again and the door opened, "Hold on I'm coming, just wait!" he half yelled, then looked at me, "What's wrong Aly?"

"I'm leaving, Mum's sending me to Military school and I don't know when I'm coming back." I whispered while trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh Aly, Come here." He said pulling me in for a hug, "You know what! I'm going to cheer you up!"

"How, buy my some drinks?" I said looking up with a smile creeping onto my face.

"Um no, the next best thing." I looked at him puzzled, "A new tattoo so that you don't forgot my."

"Aaron babe, I could never forget you even if I wanted to, but a new tat would be cool except I don't know what I want."

"Don't worry, I got that sorted" with that I walked in and sat on the chair that I sat on the first time I got my tattoos, waiting from my new one, "You can't be totally bummed about Military School Aly. You might meet some hot guys that could help you get your mind off of Reid."

"I know that's what the problem is." I started to say but was cut off

"Wait how on Earth could hot guys be a problem, ever, I would swap spots with you in a second if I could."

"That's not the problem, the problem is that Reid could be there and I love him so much I don't know what I'd do if he was with someone else."

"Don't worry, He's probably still moping around like you where before you met me."

"Thanks Aaron that makes me fell so great."

"Yeh it should, anyways if he is with someone then you could always wear one of the outfits I brought you and no one at all will ever be better then you." Yah like I said Aaron turns everything into a joke or makes it about him, "Okay Aly I'm done." I looked down at my left wrist to see a little tattoo that said 'A.A & A.S. 4eva' in a heart

"Thanks Aaron, I'm going to miss you so much!" I said hugging him as we both started to cry a little

"I'll miss you to Aly!" he looked up at the clock, "What time do you have to go?"

"Crap, now." Mum would be mad if I missed the taxi, "I'm sorry I have to go." And with that I said good bye to Aaron and left his place to go to mine pack, I guess this is goodbye to My seconded home, I was pissed that Leezah was out of town I called her a she said that the way she's going that she'll see me soon, lets hope.

**Okay so there it is please review, it's almost holidays so I should be updating more Luv B**


	4. Surprise at NEWS

**I own Alyz but not the Covenant.**

**Okay sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I know I said I would because it was school holidays but I've been spending the days out with friends. Any here it is I hope you like it a please remember that Alyz looks nothing like she did I the first chapter.**

_**A. P.O.V.**_

I had spent the last 45 minutes in a taxi to go to military school and still had 15 minutes left before I were going to be there. I had been textin Leezah for the last half an hour as I was sure that my phone would be confiscated as soon as I got to the school. She had tried to see my before I left but missed me by 10 minutes. I missed everyone all ready even Caleb and his bossiness. No one but Leezah and Aaron had text me since I left, Mainly Leezah 'cause Aaron was crying to much to see the screen of his phone.

I was lightly laughing and at Aaron's girlyness and playing with one of my now blue streaks when my phone went off signalling a massage

**To: Baby Girl **

**From: Sexiest Guy in Ipswich** yah and Aaron likes that name is normal swoop weirdest with sexiest and you got him.

**WTF R U. U where meant 2 call me when U got there. How is da tatt?**

I laughed at the impatience of Aaron while looking down at my new tatt I got when I told Aaron I was leaving. We were almost at the school now, I could see it out the window.

**To: Sexiest Guy in Ipswich **

**From: Baby Girl**

**G impatient much? Its fine. I'm just pulling up how tell L cause I'm sure that they will take my phone luv you. Bye **

The taxi pulled up and the driver opened the boot so I could get my bags out, "Here you go miss."

"Thanks." I walked up to the front gate were a guy I'm guessing is the Head Master is standing with a girl around my age.

"Oh Hello you must be Alyz Simms. I'm the head Master," Oh yah, 1 Point to me! "Mr Pristion and this is our best behaved girl Lilly Ann Pegg." He said gesturing to the girl leaning against the wall next to him. She had long blonde hair with light red streaks and light green eyes, she was slender and average height but still tall to me.

Lilly leaned front so she was standing and shakes my hand and wisped so only we could hear, "You can call me Lil and I'm the only other girl here."

"I'm Alyz but you can call me B.G.." I said just as my phone went off. I checked it with made me revive a glare from Mr Pristion and a hidden laugh from Lil.

**To: Baby Girl**

**From: Sexiest Guy in Ipswich**

**Ok miss up babe so does Leezah make trouble and don't let them turn u Luv u.**

I was pulled a way from the massage from a cough, "Turn it off and hand it here Alyz." I turned it off and handed it to him, "Lilly can you show Alyz to the cabin and tell here about everything we do here and fill her in on who is here." Lil just nodded and we head off to the cabins.

We throw my bags in the cabin and went for a walk around so she could tell me where everything was. Lil was the first to brake to silence, "Cool tatts. What did you do to be sent here?"

"I got the tatts at the age of 15 a friend did them and mum wasn't happy and I kept getting into trouble so she sent my here when the boarding school didn't accept me." I told her and signed looking around at the group of boys standing near the building in front of us.

"Ha, Has Reid Garwin caught your eye?" What did she just say Reid

"Who did you say?"

"Reid Garwin, the blonde one."

"Yah, kind of. Hey do you want to walk over to them?" She started laughing.

"No need to," I was about to say what when she started a count down, "and in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 we have Garwin." And Reid was right in front of me.

"Who's the newbie?" He asked

"This is B.G."

He looked at me for the first time in a few years, "Is that some kind of nick name or something?" I nodded my head, he didn't know it was me, "Let me guess, is it your initials?" I shock my head, "Big Girl?"

"Listen you won't get it, it's some thing to do with my family." Our families are what I wanted to say as I turned and started to walk away.

_**Reid's P.O.V.**___

Some how the B.G., I missed my B.G., chick that stood with Lil seemed familiar, "Is that some kind of nick name or something?" I asked she just nodded, "Let me guess, is it your initials?" she shock her head maybe she doesn't speak, "Big Girl?"

"Listen you won't get it, it's some thing to do with my family." She spoke like a goddess, like Alyz. Then it hit me she is Alyz, The tattoos are of our initials.

She had begun to walk off by the time I looked up I saw the tattoo of mine and her initials in a heart and Baby Girl in swirly writing, "One more guess!" I yelled out and she turned back towards us, "It's your boyfriend's initials." I joked and she turned and continued to walk, "I'm sorry Alyz," she slowly turned around.

_**A. P.O.V.**_

"I'm sorry Alyz," what did he just say.

"What did you just call me?"

"Baby Girl, B.G. stands for Baby girl." He must have read my tattoo.

"You saw the tattoo." I said to him

"Yah I did." He admitted, as I turned around to leave.

"Hay, how is Tyler doing?" What he remembered, "Do I get a hug or not Alyz?"I spun around and ran to him to give him a hug, "I've been waiting 2 years to do this." he said before kissing me.

**Ta Da Its done yah. Now I need you to tell me what you think please.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people how review and all my friends that I've been hanging with on the holidays. Luv B **


End file.
